Mine
by White-Zombi
Summary: Darkness . . . That's all Edward Nygma could see.


**Darkness.**

That's all Edward Nygma could see. It was horrible. He squirmed, but something held him back. He tried to lean forward, but all he could do was let his neck move forward. It hurt. A lot. Edward quickly leaned back against his seat and tried to take in a breath. Something was in his mouth. Now he definitely couldn't breathe. Soon, he began to panic. Deep breathing rasped from his mouth as he continued to panic. This was just too much. Who would try and, successfully, kidnap him? He wasn't of much use with teamwork. HE was usually the one to ask for the help. HE was usually the one to do anything to get whoever he wanted on his side. But, now... He was the prey. Whoever caught him was the predator.

He licked his lips slowly.

Maybe if he went along with them, they can let him go. Yeah, that sounds good. If he would try and sweet-talk him, who knows what'll happen! For all he knew, it could always be Batman. He growled under his breath. No, it can't be Batman. The crazy man wouldn't go this far just to get him. To him, he wasn't a serious threat unless it involved brain drain. That was only just one time. It caused him to turn into a brainless lunatic for God knows how long. He began to tremble. Maybe it was Batman... Maybe it was Batman who captured him! Edward tried to let out a cry, but nothing came out. He was gagged. Slowly, he leaned back up against the chair's back and looked down-- at least that's what he thought he was looking down at. Who else would want to capture him?...

Before his thoughts could continue, he heard the grungy-sounding words, "Oooh, look who's awake!"

Edward lifted his head.

Who said that?

Edward strained to hear more of the man's voice, but that was all the man had said. He remained silent. Almost all signs of panic left his body besides the random twitching of a limb here and there. He remained still and silent. Just go with the plan, Nygma... Edward thought to himself, No matter what they ask... Do it. You need to get out. Edward suddenly felt his head being lifted by a simple finger. That touch... He remembered it from somewhere. He let out a soft sound. Had he heard footsteps making their way over here? No... Did that mean he was thinking so much it was causing him to tune out all these others thoughts? Yes. That had to be the answer. The simple answer that probably got Edward caught in the first place.

Come to think of it...

Edward couldn't place his finger on it, but he knew he wasn't awake when he was caught.

Silence.

Edward suddenly twitched. Now he wished he hadn't. A hand placed itself on the right side of his face, pressing up against the gag that was in his mouth. Edward whimpered out in fear. He heard the man chuckle-- giggle! The man was giggling at his fear! Did that mean he should be frightened of the man after all? Did it? Every sound around Edward faded, but the touch was real. The touch-- Edward could still feel it. It wouldn't be tuned out by any possible means. If it were even possible... Edward began to tremble towards the fingers continuing to press down upon the gag. What was this man trying to get him to do? Suddenly, he began to lose all sense of being able to breathe out from his nose. Edward began to squirm. He began to scream out into the gag. His eyes closed tightly, though he was unsure if that was him and not the item that had placed itself over his eyes. The man laughed.

"Now, now, Eddie." the voice purred.

At that, Edward knew who it was.

The man grasped the gag easily and tore it off and away from Edward's face.

"A-Ah... Jo--" Edward tried to say, but was quickly interrupted by a hand to his mouth.

Edward was halted right there. The man, who Edward knew who it was for sure, leaned forward. Edward could feel the awkwardness increasing between them once he felt hot breathing patterns upon his dry and trembling lips. Edward knew he was twitching again. He was eager to get out. He was eager to do anything to get him out of this mess. He remained silent for the hand was making itself home on his mouth. He attempted to poke his tongue out to make the hand leave him, but all he got was pinch. Edward yelped into the man's hand and quickly, pulled his tongue back into his mouth. His eyes grew wide. All he could see, still, was darkness. Darkness that was unforgiving. It wouldn't let him see and continue its evil deed. It was torturing him just for this man's entertainment.

"Now, Eddiekins... I didn't say you were allowed to speak..." the voice purred onto Edward's lips.

It seemed so calm, so secure. Unlike the first time Edward had heard this man, it was the opposite of manic. Edward tried to lean forward, but was simply pushed back against the chair. He opened his mouth to cry out, but instead-- a loud moan came out. That actually hurt, but he enjoyed it. After hearing himself moan, Edward began to twitch. Panic! Edward tried to move again, but the man atop of him was good enough a weight for him to keep the intellectual down. He could feel the man's lips grow slowly into a grin. Edward waited for the command to tell him when it was actually fine to speak.

"Now... You may speak, Eddie."

Edward weakly obliged.

"...Joker..." Edward let out breathlessly.

At hearing this name being said, the man giggled furiously. Edward was right! He had to be right! Why else would this man be giggling like a lunatic. The only other possible reason would be that this man thought he was the Joker. No one would do that, though. No one had the right to be this man besides the man himself... Edward was astounded by his thoughts. Edward gasped out loud, not knowing he did at the time being. Was he actually beginning to respect this man? The Joker? Well, of course he had to respect him... This respect, though, seemed like he actually wouldn't mind doing whatever for this man for a whole night... Anything to get out. Edward bit down on his lower lip, now just discovering what he had just let out. He could feel the Joker move his face right in front of his face once more. Lips ghosted over his trembling, obviously a sign of fright, lips.

Edward let out a loud breath of... Was it want? No, please... It couldn't be want. Edward weakly let his back arch as he felt one hand make itself down his tightly clothed body. He could feel a single finger running itself over his jumpsuit, as if going in a pattern. The finger skipped over a few places here and there before making a few more patterns. He shivered. Was this man making rounds over the question marks that lay their selves upon his green jumpsuit. Edward whimpered out in-- No. He wouldn't whimper out like that. But either way, the whimper came out sounding more like a moan than anything else. Edward tried to hold back even more whimper-moans once he felt the finger trail down even more his body. Edward felt a slight smile forming on his face.

At seeing the smile, the Joker giggled.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself, Edward." the Joker whispered.

"I might be a...little...excited..." he weakly responded to the Joker's comment.

The Joker chuckled insanely. He placed his hand over Edward's crotch, doing not much after that. All Edward could feel were fingers. Bunch of fingers running over him. Edward gasped out once more. Now the Joker had proof of him being more than little excited. Edward tried to tighten his legs, but that proved not to be the best idea when Joker tightened his hand around him. Edward moaned out breathlessly before letting his legs loosen up once more. The Joker smirked. Edward could tell that the Joker was thinking, You're more than excited, liar. You need this. Edward began to tremble again, but not out of fear... He knew he wasn't afraid this time. He was eager. He was actually eager!

A finger moved over to his mouth. That same hand that laid itself over his face earlier ago.

A pinky finger shoved itself into his mouth and forced it to be completely open.

"You're mine for the night, Edward," the Joker explained rather bluntly, "I plan to keep you for a long while. That is, if you don't mind."

Edward sighed.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Of course you don't mind!"

That's when Edward heard the man giggle insanely. He attempted to nibble on the man's fingers, but that didn't work. All the Joker did was laugh like a madman. Edward tried to frown even, but that didn't work. It only caused the man to pull down his lower lip a tiny bit more. It didn't really hurt... It felt right somehow. Edward let out a soft moan towards being treated with pain. That's when the Joker knew that Edward was the right one. Who wouldn't love to have a willing masochist at their side? No one. That's what the Joker thought. He grinned.

"First thing is first..." the Joker whispered. "...a kiss is always good to start off with."

Before Edward could respond, the Joker forced his lips down upon his own.

That's when Edward knew this was going to be a long while...

If he even wanted to go back after they were done.


End file.
